In recent years, the distribution of touch panels has been increasing, partly because the touch panels are installed in many handheld terminals. Surface protective sheets may be attached to the surfaces of the touch panels for various purposes.
Resistive touch panels, which have previously been mainstream, are repetitively tapped with fingers or a pen to operate. Therefore, their surface protective sheets are required to have a high level of scratch resistance.
On the other hand, the surface protective sheets for capacitive touch panels, which are currently mainstream, are required to have slipperiness for operating the capacitive touch panels with fingers. Since the conventional resistive touch panels cannot sense a plurality of locations at the same time, fingers are not moved on their screens. By contrast, the capacitive touch panels are capable of sensing a plurality of locations at the same time and thus often undergo operation based on movement with fingers on their screens.
The surface protective sheets for touch panels are required to have the capability of preventing fingerprint smudge upon operation with fingers or facilitating wiping off such fingerprint smudge, in common between the resistive and capacitive touch panels.
The surface protective sheets for touch panels as described above have been proposed in, for example, PTL1 and PTL2.